


Running For My Life

by MarleneDFan1901



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Female Character, F/F, LGBT, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian, Lesbians, Older Characters, Older Women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarleneDFan1901/pseuds/MarleneDFan1901
Summary: Grace and Frankie finally, FINALLY, fuck. They fuck sooner in this one shot than they do in the show.





	Running For My Life

Grace sat on her mattress on the floor of the living room, or what used to be the living room. Frankie was lying down on a separate mattress next to her, silent and in her thoughts, which never happened unless something was really bothering her.  _ Really  _ bothering her. Grace enjoyed not hearing Frankie go on about chickens and pigs, it was peaceful. Until Grace started doing some thinking herself. And once she started thinking, she would feel things she wasn’t ready to feel. She’d have to face her feelings for Frankie and she was _ never _ ready to face her feelings for Frankie. Grace has never been ready to face those feelings for forty years. But now that the women live together, it’s harder for Grace to avoid her feelings. Even if Grace went upstairs, she couldn’t avoid them. She couldn’t find any alcohol in the house and it was too late to buy some. So, for tonight, she’d have to deal with the withdrawal and her feelings. Both of which she hated having to deal with. The withdrawals gave her a headache and facing her feelings scared her, especially when the feelings are romantic. Grace tried anything to get her mind off the withdrawals. She tried walking up and down the beach, reading, writing, working, working out. If it got her mind off of her withdrawal, she did it. The other problem, as she’s gone over many times in her head, was her feelings. The way Frankie made her feel, scared the hell out of her. 

“You’re quiet over there.” Frankie pointed out as she turned her head to look at the blonde on the mattress next to her.

“Yes. We both are, or were, and I was enjoying it.” Grace replied.

“I know a way to fix that.” Frankie got up and crawled over to Grace and got on top of her. The women looked at each other for a brief moment before Frankie made the first move and kissed Grace. Grace hesitated for a moment before passionately kissing the other woman on top of her. Frankie moved her hands to Graces chest, then slowly moved them down further to her waist. When Grace realized what was happening, she quickly pulled away. 

Grace opened her eyes and took a deep breath before looking over to see Frankie on the next mattress. That was when she realized Frankie needed to know how she felt. Grace couldn’t wait any longer. She got off her mattress and went over to the sleeping woman. 

“Frankie.” Grace gently nudged the other woman with no luck in waking her up. 

“Del Taco wants you to star in a commercial for them.” 

Frankie shot up out of bed, looked around then looked at Grace. She looked at her phone to see the time. 

“No, they don’t. What’s going on?” Frankie asked. 

“I have to tell you something.” 

“Now?”

“Yes, not telling you this has been eating at me. Now, just listen, please. I love you. I’m in love with you.” Graces voice trembled a little as she heard what she was saying.

“How long?”

“Since we met. I’ve always felt comfortable and safe with you.” 

“I love you,too.” Frankie replied as she hugged Grace. Grace pulled herself out of the hug and pressed her lips to Frankies. It didn’t take long for things to get heated and for Frankie to kiss Grace back. Grace was quickly on top of the other woman, kissing her passionately and putting her hand on Frankies chest. Frankie moved Graces hand lower, putting her hand on the other woman's thigh. 

“I want you to fuck me, Grace, it’s ok.” Frankie said. 

“It’s not that. I don’t know how to do this, I’ve never had sex with another woman before. And I honestly don’t know if I’m ready to do this part yet.” 

“That’s ok.” Frankie put her hand on Graces face and gently smiled at her.

“But I know I want you to do me.” Grace said. Frankie smiled as the women switched places. Frankie started to kiss Grace and move her hands to her chest, then her stomach, then her waist. Her hand soon made it to Graces cunt and she started to play with it. Grace had to keep herself from screaming with pleasure because the neighbors might think she’s getting hurt or something. She clung onto the sheets of her mattress as she felt herself begin to climax. Grace kept begging Frankie for more and begged her to keep going. Frankie went faster, looking at the woman under her. She smiled as she saw the pleasure she brought to the blonde. Then it happened. Grace felt herself climax...again. She could feel her juices coming out of her. Frankie lied down to the woman she loves and kissed her. 

“That was amazing. I didn’t know sex could feel so good.” Grace smiled. 

“I try.” Frankie laughed. 

“You’ll have to teach me sometime.” 

Frankie bit her lip and nodded as she leaned in to kiss Grace. 

“I love you.” Frankie moved a strand of hair out of Graces face. 

“I love you, too.” 

“Maybe I could teach you how to do what I just did to you.” 

Grace smiled and nodded. She got on top of Frankie and started to kiss her. Remembering what Frankie did to Graces body with her hands, Grace tried to do what Frankie did. She then brought her hands down to Frankies waist, then to her cunt. Frankie moaned with pleasure as she felt Grace play with her clit. Frankie pulled Grace in and pressed their lips together, moaning into Grace mouth until she felt herself climax. Then she screamed with pleasure. Frankie let her head go back deep into the pillow as she felt herself cum. She rode the orgasm a little more before coming down from it. 

“Grace,oh my god. Where did that come from?” Frankie asked as she was trying to catch her breath. Grace let out a small chuckle. 

“I don’t know. Natural talent, I guess.” Grace smiled. The women lied down next to each other and just spent time in the silence.  


End file.
